UNBK? Farewell Party?
by RaiKuni
Summary: Dikala UNBK menyerang dan Farewell Party menanti/"GUA SUMPAHIN YANG BIKIN SOAL MODAR!/ "Jangan katakan perpisahan.. Aku bisa menangis nanti"
1. UNBK?

Dikala UNBK menyerang dan Farewell Party menanti

"GUA SUMPAHIN YANG BIKIN SOAL MODAR!!!

 _"Jangan katakan perpisahan.. Aku bisa menangis nanti"_

 **Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **All Chara**

 **-o-o-o**

 **UNBK ? Farewell Party ?**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **OOC ABAL GILA LUCKNUT GARING!!**

 _Note : Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang author alami... kecuali adegan nista Yaman-chan dan Mikazuki-sensei. Juga soal goblok yang author buat dalam keadaan lagi ngigau wajah babang tamvan_

 **-o-o-o**

Lonceng sekolah berdentang dengan lantang. Membawa pesan kematian bagi para siswa kelas 3 SMP Tokek Rindu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah saatnya

"HUAAPAH?! SUDAH BEL?! DEMI DEWA!! GUA BELOM SIAPP!!!!"

Teriakan histeris Izuminokami Kanesada menggema se-saentro sekolah. Membuat partner nya seringkali mengelus dada

Walau dadanya rata

"Yaela... Mudah kok. Nggak A ya B, kagak B pasti C.. kagak C ya D"

Enteng bener mulut lu kek tronton giles pala Ichigo

"Tenang saja Kane-san! Aku akan membantumu!"

Sungguh Dewi Fortuna sangat baik pada pemuda gondrong ini!

Mengirimkan sesosok Kunihiro dengan tampang babyface berjiwa bak malaikat dari surga

"Lho? Hori? Kenapa masih disitu? Kita server 2 loh.. ayo masuk"

Hori diseret

Izuminokami keselek karena sadar dia server 1

"Selamat tinggal... Harga diriku"

 **KRIIEEETTTT**

Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sosok tegap dengan wajah sangar, ah Kogitsunemaru-sensei benar benar berwibawa hari ini

Tolong hapus kata berwibawa dan ganti dengan kata 'kesetanan'

Lihat saja aura dan gigi gigi runcing nya itu

"K-konnichiwa ko-kogi-se sensei..."

Gelagapan, Kiyomitsu hanya bisa berdoa semoga kuteknya tidak disita

"Masuk"

 **JLEB**

Satu kata... 1000 tusukan

Sakit

Pedih

Dingin

"Oya? Kogi, sepertinya aku menjadi pengawas server 2"

Suara jenaka membuat hati guru matematika yang satu ini menjadi berbunga bunga

"Ah, Mikazuki, kalau begitu selamat bekerja"

Tampang security hati hello Kity (kadang kadang sih..)

Mungkin gitu

Berjalan masuk ruangan dengan khidmat, sembari membaca mantra ajaran Ishikirimaru-san yang katanya manjur tujuh turunan hanya dengan mandi kembang 9 kali dan baca doujin yaoi 29 kali sebelum fajar menyingsing menjadi andalan dalam hal ini

Izuminokami duduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar, menatap satu persatu layar monitor di hadapannya

"Silahkan mengerjakan"

 **WHUUSSHH**

Angin berhembus kencang (kipas angin sih yang volumenya 5) menerbangkan helaian rambut para siswa

Oke ini mulai menyeramkan

"Tono Tini dan Toni menjaga warnet. Tono menjaga pagi karena dia kuliah siang. Tini menjaga siang karena dia kuliah pagi. Toni dan Tini tidak bisa menjaga bersama sama karena mereka dulu pacaran. _Pertanyaannya, berapakah ayam yang dipelihara Toni?_ ''

ANJIRRR WAT DE PAK!!!

Yamatonokami bersumpah akan menghajar siapa saja yang membuat soal laknat seperti ini!

"Gua sekolah tinggi tinggi... Pertanyaannya Tono Tini dan Toni..."

Geleng geleng kepala khidmat

Next .. soal nomor 2

"Aruji Carissa adalah author yang kampret. Ia selalu menistakan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro..."

(Sengaja ada nama saya.. biar saya terkenal di kalangan para siswa ganteng /PLAK)

'whoa... Aruji !'

"... Aruji Carissa kurang senang dengan Midare, karena dia merasa gagal jadi perempuan..."

'Minder die...'

"Pertanyaannya... _Duluan mana ayam atau telur?_ "

BANTAI PEMERINTAH TOKEK RINDU!!

Bahkan Uguisumaru, siswa teladan top cer tak bisa menjawab satu soal pun

"Gampang..." Gumam Tsurumaru

'anjir.. kebo kelas 3-5 bilang gampang'

 **Klik klik klik**

Bodo amat yang penting ngisi

Lain di server 1.. lain pula di server 2 dimana Kunihiro bersaudara sedang berperang bersama rekan rekannya

"Anjir... susah"

 **Klik klik klik**

Mutsunokami kehabisan akal. Menekan tombol sembarang dengan harapan salah satu jawabannya benar

"Mutsunokami...psstt..."

Hiraukan

"Mutsun.."

Hiraukan Mutsu... Hiraukan

"Mutsunokami... Kamu ganteng deh"

"Ya?"

Rayuan pulau kela- maksudku, rayuan teman lucknut bernama Hizamaru yang biasa dipanggil Abdul sepertinya sangat ampuh

"Nomor 2 dong nomor 2"

"Beda soal..."

"Pelit banget lu"

"Beda Dul"

"PELIT"

"SSSTTT!!!"

Ups, sepertinya terlalu keras

Mari kita lihat kondisi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

"Haah"

Helaan nafas ke 109 lah yang keluar. Kantung mata dan bunyi klik klik yang monoton sangat membuatnya merasa tak nyaman

Apalagi sepasang manik hetero menatapnya dari kejauhan

'guru mesum'

Eh bentar... Ada lampu yang menyala di kepala Yamanbagiri sekarang!

Hoodie ditarik menjauh, bibir dilumasi dengan Saliva.. ouh yeah menggoda selera

"Sen~sei..."

Mikazuki Munechika auto ngelirik

Telunjuk didekatkan pada bibir ranum, peridot mulai memancarkan tatapan sendu

"Tolongin dong... Malam Minggu nanti... Aku kasih ' **service** ' gratis loh"

Kedipan mata manjah

KUATKAN HAMBA

Mikazuki menarik nafas.. ah ia tak kuat...

Mau sih.. tapi masa curang?

Bodo anjir... Yang penting service malam Minggu.

"Hasebe-san, sepertinya anda di panggil kepala sekolah" ucapnya ramah

Kopi yang baru saja dinikmati nyembur seketika. Enak sih nyembur nyembur... Apalagi kena wajah Mutsunokami yang baru saja ingin permisi

"SEGERA!!"

Kecepatan 2000km/jam

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, guru rembulan itu menuju Yamanbagiri dengan berjuta kemesumannya

"Service gratis loh"

Akhirnya... Yamanbagiri menang telak

 **1 jam** kemudian

TEEETTT **TIME IS OVER**

Keluar dengan khidmat... Tampang kusut tercopy paste dengan sempurna. Jelas perbedaannya antara sebelum dan setelah mengerjakan soal

Sebelumnya... Tampang mereka ganteng cakep kece sixpack

Setelahnya... Kain jemuran yang belum disetrika

"DEMI DEWA! SEMUA INI SALAH T*PASHA!!"

"IYA! INI SEMUA KESALAHAN *CHA!!"

"NONTON UTT*RAN THE MOVIE AJA YOK !!"

"bodo amat nilai gua ..."

"JANCOK SI AUTHOR MASUK KE SOAL"

Bangke lu to

"Kkkkk"

Suara penuh rasa gembira dan bahagia terdengar dari sekelompok siswa kelas 1 dan 2 SMP Tokek Rindu.. mereka memakai baju santai sembari bersenda gurau

"Ah, kasihan ya para senpai.. gak dapet libur ya?"

Rasanya Kiyomitsu ingin melempar high heels 10 cm nya ke arah Shishio, terduga penyulutan api emosi

"DIEM LU YA! KAGAK TAU GUA LAGI PMS HAH?!"

"Wih cabe syariah marah"

JANCOK.. cabe syariah

"MENTANG MENTANG GUA SUKA BONCENG TIGA BARENG ABANG ABANG GANTENG... LU SEBUT GUA CABE?!"

"JANDA SYARIAH KALO GITU!"

"LU KAGAK LIAT SUAMI GUA DI SINI- eh yasusada?!"

Lanjutkan saja Kiyomitsu... Suami mu sedang bermesraan dengan kembang desa Souza Samonji

"JANCOK"

 **-o-o-o-**

Hari ke-2 Matematika

Keringatan

Seperti habis mandi

Nafas berat

Seperti mau mati

Rumusnya apa?

Kok ada wajah Ichigo?

"Sebuah taman milik Sengo mempunyai panjang 1.927 km dan lebar 3.000 kilometer, jika dibuat jalan selebar 2cm. Berapa banyakkah jejak kaki kikkou ?"

Uguisumaru gigit jari...

Izuminokami botak seketika..

Yasusada insyaf

Tsurumaru ketiduran..

Sampai sebuah suara membangkitkan beberapa ide dan membakar semangat

"Akang Sengo kan kagak punya taman..."

'Berarti jawabannya 0 kan ya? Lagipula Abang kikkou ogah lewat situ' pikir beberapa siswa

Brilian!

Hebat!

Saking hebatnya Kogitsunemaru selaku guru matematika kadang stroke

"Mana yang benar.. 2x1 = 2, atau 1x2= 2 ?"

Anjir emang ni yang buat soal

A. Benar

B. Salah

C. Mungkin

D. Fifty fifty lah

Jancok emang

 **-o-o-o-**

Hari ke-3, bahasa Inggris

"Bahasa alien yang tak pernah ku mengerti"

"-sama seperti kokoro ini yang selalu Doki Doki tiap ketemu Mikazuki-sensei"

Abdul-Hizamaru sweatdrop

 **-o-o-o-**

Hari terakhir... IPA

"KYOUDAI!!!"

"E-EH? KYOUDAI KENAPA BERSEMANGAT SEKALI?!"

Yamanbagiri menoleh, nyengir nista sambil bersemu merah

"Karena hari ini IPA... "

Ah dia mengerti.. IPA = Mikazuki Munechika

Ingatkan Hori untuk selalu membawa clurit* tiap pelajaran IPA

"Massa cinta seorang kogitsunemaru sama dengan massa cinta seorang nakigitsune, jika gaya nya selangit dan volume nya sekecil kutil onta.. maka berapakah luas bidang pemakaman bapak Tonbokiri?"

Tepok jidat

Pepatah memang benar... IPA berbanding lurus dengan Matematika

Emang ada pepatah gitu ye?

 _(* Senjata tajam)_

 **Jumat 27-04-2xxx**

"YEAAHH!!! AKHIRNYA!!!"

Berteriak kegirangan, para siswa kelas 3 menari nari di lapangan sembari membawa balon untuk acara pelepasan

Ingat! Pelepasan berbanding terbalik dengan perpisahan atau farewell party yang akan di adakan tanggal 8 Mei

Hanya pelepasan balon

Mengelap air mata bahagia, Hasebe-sensei rupanya sangat tersentuh dengan tingkah laku kelas 3. Walaupun sedikit bangke dan kelebihan micin, ia tetap bangga

" TIGAA..."

'semoga.. kenangan ini tetap ada'

"DUAA..."

'semoga... Nilaiku bagus...'

"DUA SETENGAH..."

'semoga... Kita tetap bersama'

"TII... GAA!!!"

'semoga kulitku jadi putih'

"LEPASS!!!"

eh bentar, KAGAK BISA NGITUNG LU NJIIR?!

Sorak gembira dan tangisan Bombay ala banci kampung sebelah memenuhi lapangan. Berpelukan seperti Teletubbies dan tersenyum seperti kuchisake onna

Ini hebat...

Sangat hebat...

"Perhatian semuanya... Farewell party atau perpisahan dan pelepasan anak kelas 3 akan di adakan tanggal 8 Mei.. pakailah baju seragam seperti kebaya ataupun baju lebaran..

Jangan baju renang.. nanti saya nafsu"

sweatdrop

Mikrofon direnggut secara paksa oleh Akashi Se- Akashi Kuniyuki, rupanya kantuknya hilang. Sebuah earphone bergelantung di lehernya, bersiap untuk sebuah aksi

"MUSIKK!!"

"APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG...

CINTA SUCIKU KAU BUANG BUANG...

LIHAT JURUS YANG KAN KU BERIKAN"

"JARAN GOYANG!! JARAN GOYANG!!!"

Kelas 3 angkatan ini mungkin telah mengidap penyakit 'Gila-kagak-ketulungan' atau 'Gua-Kelebihan-Micin-Mamang-Bocin'

Tatapan tidak suka dari segerombolan anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang 'dipaksa' kepala sekolah untuk hadir walau tidak ada gunanya sama sekali mulai menusuk beberapa orang

Ni anak sirik kali ye?

"Tch"

Name tag Honebami Toushirou bersinar, walaupun wajah sang empu suram dan penuh kegelapan

"Seneng ya libur 4 hari? Seneng kan ya?"

Izuminokami menghampiri, dengan senyuman juga tatapan merendahkan

"Sekarang.. senpai libur dulu ya... Belajar rajin rajin loh"

Tangannya mengacak ngacak rambut kelabu

"...bentar lagi ujian kan ya? MAMAM NOH BUKU!! "

"VRENGZEQUE!!!!"

Yaah... Hari itu merupakan hari paling bahagia

Tapi gimana ya? Kalau waktu farewell party ? Masih bahagia? Atau penuh tangisan Bombay?

 **-o-TBC-o-**

 **Bacotan author!** Hae semua! Saya baru bangkit dari keterpurukan Dunia!!!

Fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, kecuali soalnye dan adegan ambigu antara Yamanbagiri dan Mikazuki :v

Iye beneran... Apalagi adegan Izuminokami dengan Honebami :v

Fanfic ini akan berlanjut! Dengan chapter 2 nya!

 _ **Chapter 2,**_ _ **Plan For Farewell Party! : Wait, Batagor?!**_

See you next chap!!!


	2. Plan for Farewell Party!: Wait Batagor!

**Plan for Farewell Party! : Wait, Batagor?!**

 _Note : Judul chap diganti.. sengaja biar nggak cepet abis kek teh manis :')_

 **-o-o-o-**

Mutsunokami melirik sejenak ke arah ponselnya. Tumben sekali notif pesan nya sampai puluhan seperti ini? Ya .. maklumlah mutsun kan jones, siapa sih yang mau ngechat dia?

'Grup?'

 _Ampas Berfaedah_

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Jadi, gimana rencana farewellnye? Cepetan.. (Sweatdrop)

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Ano.. minna-san, lebih baik kita pakai seragam saja

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

HAH?! SERAGAM?! GUA KAGAK MAU SERAGAM SAMA ORANG KISMIS.. eh MISKIN! APALAGI SERAGAM AMA SI PALSU!!

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Capslock jebol

 **NagaBonar** :

Abang emang palsu.. tapi cinta Abang ke Eneng itu asli halal 100%

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

Eneg tau nggak?

 _Kiyomyut invited Bapaknya Pico to the group_

 _Bapaknya Pico joined the group_

 **KaneDutaShampoo** :

Eh anjir... Bapaknye hader (Pacman)

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Anaknya ae dah greget.. apalagi bapaknye (sweatdrop)

 **Bapaknya Pico** :

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Beb, kamu undang siapa beb?

 _Kiyomyut invited Sugiono to the group_

 **MutsunoGun** :

Anjir... Panutan gua

 **NagaBonar** :

2

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

3

 _Sugiono joined the group_

 **Manba2205** :

Gimana farewell party nya?

 **Sugiono** :

Beli martabak...

 **Manba2205** :

Siapakah engkau wahai kakek _**DURJANA**_!

 **Kiyomyut** :

Mantap

 **MutsunoGun** :

Udah dicapslock, bold, di underline pula

Sepasang kelereng berwarna Rubby menatap bosan layar ponselnya

"Apaan sih ni anak pada..."

"Yaudah nggak usah diliatin, lagian siapa noh yang kamu undang beb?"

Jubah biru berkibar dengan anggun.. walau sebenarnya cuman jubah hasil nyicil dan masih kredit tapi tak apalah

"Nggak tau"

"Terus kenapa dimasukin?"

"Disuruh Cicilok... Katanya biar ide ngalir"

"Dat cilok"

 _Kiyomyut removed Bapaknya Pico from the group_

 _Kiyomyut removed Sugiono from the group_

 **Manba2205** :

Serius nih... Gimana jadinya?

 **Abdul Hizamaru** :

Gaes serius..

 **HigeBoy geboy muzaer** :

Serius...

 **Abdul Hizamaru** :

Anija! Apa apaan nama itu!

 **MutsunoGun** :

CUKUP! KITA BELI MARTABAK TELOR!!!

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

TEGA LU! TELOR NDIRI DIJADIIN MARTABAK!!

 **HigeBoy geboy muzaer** :

Ckckckck

 **MutsunoGun** :

Bukan itu goblok

 **Manba2205** :

Gaes...

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Ano- Minna, lebih baik kita bicarakan baik baik dengan baik dan khidmat dan dengan aturan yang baik dan sebaik baiknya

 **Ookurikara** :

Oh

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Singkat.. padat... Jelas

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

POKOKNYA... AKU OGAH MAU SERAGAM AMA ORANG MISKIN! APALAGI ITEM! ENENG TUH MAUNYA APA LELAKI TAMVAN PUTIH BERSINAR!!!

 **Ookurikara** :

Ekhem

 _"Ngakak anjuu... Kasian si kuri"_

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

Eneng paling anti Ama cowok BPJS! Budget Pas pas-an Jiwa sosialita !

 **Ookurikara** :

Kalau Eneng nyari cowok tamvan... Abang maju..

Tapi kalau Eneng nyari cowok yang putih bening, Abang mundur... Karena sesungguhnya manusia bukan _bihun_

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Dat words ngakak...

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Manusia bukan bihun anjay

 _Manba2205 invited Pedo2205 to the group_

 **HoriBiniKane-san!:**

Anjir..

 **KaneDutaShampoo** :

Tabahkan hatimu beibs

 _Pedo2205 joined the group_

 **Pedo2205** :

Oya?... Kalian membicarakan farewell party ka? Lebih baik cepat memutuskan

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Nggak bisa baca emangnya?

 **Pedo2205** :

 _'*kicep*'_

 **Manba2205** :

Kyoudai...

Tabahkan hati yank

 **Pedo2205** :

Iya yank..

Horikawa-kun..

 **HoriBiniKane-san! :**

Ap?

 **Pedo2205** :

Tolong jaga kelakuanmu

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Oh

 **Pedo2205** :

Horikawa-kun, jangan begitu dengan senseimu

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Siapa?

 **Pedo2205** :

Kamu

 **HoriBiniKane-san** :

Nanya?

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Ngakak

 **MutsunoGun** :

(2)

 **KaneDutaShampoo** :

(3)

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

(4)

 **OmNagaBonar** :

(18)

 **Kiyomyut** :

(21)

 **Abdul Hizamaru** :

Anjir otak lu bedua parah njer

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Beb.. nggak baek.. ntar aku ngacengin janda lagi nih

 **Kiyomyut** :

E-eh jangan beibs... Maksud aku film Gore beibs.. yang palanya digorok make parang

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

 **Kiyomyut** :

Jadi nanti kalau kamu selingkuh... Aku gorok lehermu

 **Pedo2205 :** Oya? Aku ikut.. karena ada murid kurang asem disini

 _Seen by YamatoBukanNaruto and 10 others_

 **Manba2205** :

Gaes.. cepetan

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Wih pada nyimak

 **Ookurikara** :

Di atas gua emak emak berdaster lagi naek motor

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Sudah sudah... Nanti auranya suram.. gelap kek Ookurikara

 **Ookurikara** :

Berantem yok

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Tindik kuping lu ae magnet

 **Ookurikara** :

 _'*Kicep*'_

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Banyak maen di warnet

 **Ookurikara** :

 _'*kicep*_

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Nggak malu nyet?

 **Ookurikara** :

Kalau mau jadi cowok sejati perlu bukti, bukan cakap Barbie

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Vrenzeque

 **Manba2205** :

HABIS KESABARAN GUA!! CEPETAN MUTUSIN GOBLOK!! LU KAGAK TAU GUA DARI TADI PANAS PANASAN DI TENDA CUMAN NUNGGU KEPUTUSAN VOTING KALIAN HAH?! LU PADA KAGAK TAU APA GUA LAGI SUSAH SUSAHNYA KERJA KARENA SADAR GUA SEKRETARIS KELAS GOBLOOKKKKKKK... MENDING LU PADA CEPETAN MUTUSIN ATAU GUA YANG BAKAL MUTUSIN KEPALA KALIAN!!!!

 _Seen by Pedo2205 and 10 others_

 **Kiyomyut** :

K-kalau gitu... Batagor!

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

A-h iye batagor!!!

 **OmNagaBonar** :

Se7!!

 **8SukaBintiAsli** :

Daripada gua mati... Batagor!

 **Manba2205** :

Sip batagor... Wait.. what?! BATAGOR?!!

 _ ***Bacotan author**_

 _Tidak ada catatan.._ _hanha catatan hati yang rusak / EA :'V_ NYEHEHEHE maafkeun atas kegaringan author kali ini :')

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ...


	3. Tomorrow?

**Tomorrow**?

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Ampas berfaedah**

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Ngumpul kuyy

 **MutsunoGun** :

Ngopi kuyy

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Ngepet kuyy

 **Kiyomyut** :

Kuyy ... Aku yang jaga lilin

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Kuyyy...

 **Ookurikara** :

Ngacengin banci kuyy

 **Pedo2205** :

Kuyyy~

 **Manba2205** :

Aku mah apa atuhhh... Cuman selingkuhan kamuuhh .. aku mah apa atuhhh cuman murid alim muu

 **HoriBiniKane-san!** :

Bacok kuyy

 **MutsunoGun** :

Woi! Ngumpul ! Kagak usah banyak bacot

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Ngantuk

 **MutsunoGun** :

Tidur Sono.. ntar jam set4 ngumpul

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Mageran

 **MutsunoGun** :

Tidur atau gua tidurin?

 **Ookurikara** :

Maho

 **OmNagaBonar** :

(2)

 **Kiyomyut** :

(3)

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

(4)

 **Ookurikara** :

Dih

 _Seen by 10_

"Huaa!!! Besok kita perpisahan gaes!!"

Teriakan nista dari Mutsunokami menggema di telinga para rekannya. Membuat sekotak donat JCOY terbang dengan anggunnya

"WOI MAHAL GUA BELI!"

Bodo amat

"Btw... Lu SMA mana Rut?"

Mutsunokami mengambil posisi duduk sembari memesan segelas capcyin maknyoss 4 rebuan. Yaah, mumpung lagi di warung Mpok Souzah janda kembang terhots dari kampung sebelah

"SMA?"

"Lu kagak nyambung sekolah?"

Kini Yasudada menengahi. Tak lupa memberi kedipan mesra pada Mpok Souza

"Selingkuh auto bacok ya beb"

Iris Rubby memang paling mantep kalo dikasih bumbu setan

Ni ff gaje banget dah

Sebuah meja bundar bukan meja hijau kini dihiasi berbagai macam minuman. Nah ini ni.. yang dinamakan kumpul kumpul bareng temen

Asal ada money semua beres

"SMA Tokek Rindu aja dah"

"Dih.. SMP Tokek Rindu.. Ampe SMA juga tokek rindu"

Ya kali, emang jalurnya kesana

"Tokek kasih?"

"Ekhem..."

Dehaman kecil keluar dari Kunihiro tengah. Mencoba masuk dalam percakapan. Tanggung jawab sekretaris masih berada ditangannya

"Uang kas Lo Lo pada belum lunas"

Sekre rangkap bendahara

"Jadi-"

Glek

"BAYAR WOI! LU KIRA BELI BATAGOR KEMAREN MAKE DUIT GUA SEMUA?! OGAH! GUA MAKAN APA NTAR YA LORD?!"

Sip.. #2019 ganti bendahara

"K-kyoudai harap tenang"

Bendahara = Rentenir preman kelas. Kalau bendahara kalian galak, author saranin 2019 ganti bendahara!

"Gua sibuk ngutang"

"Btw... Kita pisah"

Sip, satu pernyataan dan seketika hening. Pen mewek, takut dibilang Barbie.. pen tegar, tapi aku bukan yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang

Paan sih

"Yaah... Jadi, ini yang terakhir?"

Plis Jan bikin mewek

"Yawdah, ntar juga ketemu.."

"-di alam baka"

 **PLETAK**

Ookurikara dijitak berjamaah

"Besok perpisahan.."

Kok diem lagi?

"HUWA-"

Baru aja mau mewek, Kiyo langsung dibekep

"Besok aja meweknya.. "

Tangan halus Yasudada mulai mengelus pucuk surai pemilik kelereng Rubby. Membawanya kedalam manisnya romansa kehidupan

"Yasusada.."

"Kiyomitsu"

"Yasusada"

"Kiyomitsu"

"Yasusada"

"Kiyomitsu"

"Yasusa-"

"Tolong hargai yang jomblo"

 _ **Author Garing Efek Kurang Mitcin Author Garing Efek Abis Ide**_

 **21:00**

Sepasang manik amber kini disuguhi oleh pemandangan membingungkan dihadapannya. 5 kertas nista hasil pencarian emak dan bapaknya

"Tsuru, bapak nggak mau kamu jadi kecap. Mending pilih salah satu SMA"

"Tsurumaru, ibu nggak pengen kamu kebakar kayak tetangga... Jadi pilih salah satu SMA"

Apa hubungannya njirr?! Goblok dah

Ingin berkata demikian, tapi takut dosa :v

Plis, dosa seorang curut marut udah segunung. Ditambah dia suka ngasih surprise unfaedah

"SMA Tokek kasih.. SMA Tokek Rindu.. SMA Tokek Kurang Belaian, SMA Mitcin Sholeh, dan SMA Ghoul"

Curut frustasi..

Marut berprestasi

"Prustasi Ama prestasi beda sahuruf.. efekna saumur hirup"

 _"Ya kali neng, walaupun Abang sone palsu.. tapi cinta Abang ke Eneng itu asli! Halal 100%!"_

 _"Tsurumaru... Kita temenan aja ya? Kamu terlalu kampret buat aku"_

 _"Yo kecap, pr MTK Mbah kogi udah lu kerjain?"_

 _"Siapa yang goblok GOBLOOKK?!"_

 _"Lah? Emang "anu"nya Kashuu bisa lepas?"_

 _"Kalau Eneng nyari cowok yang putih bening, Abang mundur... Karena sesungguhnya manusia bukan bihun"_

 _"Tindik lu ae magnet, banyak main di warnet.. nggak malu nyet?"_

 _ **Mereka**_...

Tsurumaru menarik senyum

 _ **"Tidak buruk"**_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

WOI! YANG NGAMBIL BRA PINK TULISAN I LOVE OKITA PUNYA SI KIYO HARAP DIKEMBALIIN! BESOK MAU DIPAKE BUAT PERPISAHAN WOIIIIII!!!!

 **HigeBoy geboy muzaer** :

Mantep tuh.. bisa dijadiin alat pelet

 _Seen by 10_

 ***Pojokan Author**

NYAHAHAHAHA!!! Maafkan author atas kependekan dan kegaringan chapter kali ini

N tepat pada tanggal 8 Mei .. author perpisahan :')

Bagian ini adalah kisah nyata.. kecuali yang bagian paling bawah adegan Yasusada :'v

Nyehehehehe~

Nantikan chap selanjutnya!


	4. Farewell Party : Sayonara Minna!

**Farewell Party : Sayonara, Minna!**

 **-o-o-o-**

"MAK! JAS PUTIH CURUT MANA MAK?!"

"EMAK KAGAK TAUUU!!!"

"Kagak guna Mak"

Terkutuklah engkau wahai anak durhaka

"Tampang oke.. dasi oke.. "

Iris amber memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya. Berlenggak lenggok, berputar dan menunduk

"Body gua Leh ugha"

 **Tring**

 **Ookurikara** :

WOI! JAS GUA MANA?!

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Jas lu warna apa?

 **Ookurikara** :

Item vro

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Jangan item.. ntar lu ilang.. secara lu kan item

 **Ookurikara** :

Tampol tidak ya?

 **Kiyomyut** :

WOI! BRA PINK GUA MANA?! GUA MAU MAKE JAS NIH!

 **MutsunoGun** :

Lah ? Lu make jas shuu?

 **Kiyomyut** :

Ya iyalah! Gua kan laki!

 **Ookurikara** :

Bukannya lu sejenis Ama L*cinta L*na?

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

Shit words :v

 **Kiyomyut** :

Gua ntu sejenis Ama Pico.. kawaii kawaii gitu

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Anjir

 **Kuni Terong Bermegane** :

Woi! Cepetan Napa.. ni orang mau mulai..

 **YamatoBukanNaruto** :

HUWANJERR!!!

 _Seen by 10_

 **Kuni Terong Bermegane** :

Mulai masang tenda maksudnya

 _Seen by Pedo2205_

'yaah.. ditabok berjamaah gua dah'

 **-o-o-o-**

Riuh gemuruh menggema, jalinan dan sebuah papan ucapan menghiasi. Deretan kursi dengan tampilan yang senada menambah kesan hari ini

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan. Semuanya sempurna

Sebuah panggung berhiaskan pita dan pernak pernik lainnya membuat siapa saja tertarik. Balutan jas hitam putih yang kontras mulai memadati. Tak lupa glamour hiasan dan rupa para guru

Jadi inikah Farewell Party?

Sebuah acara yang hanya kami pandang sebelah mata kini dirasakan

Sebuah acara yang dulu kami hina

Sebuah acara dimana kami sering membolos bersama

Kini kami rasakan sebagai angkatan *biiipp*

Sensor KPI *Biipp*

"Silahkan berkumpul. Ucapkan sesuatu yang lama kalian pendam"

Lingkaran kecil terbentuk, jas dengan sebuah tulisan 3-5 menjadi identitas pengenal

Lingkaran 3-5

"HUWEEEE!!!"

Yah, belum juga di apa apain dah mewek ni anak

 _Datang akan pergi_

 _Lewat kan berlalu_

"Ayolah Kiyomitsu, bahkan kita belum mengucapkan apa apa" sebagai pacar yang baik Yasusada menenangkan

 _Ada kan tiada_

 _Bertemu akan berpisah_

"Farewell Party"

"Dulu perpisahan kakak kelas, gua sering bolos.."

"Sama bro"

 _Awal kan berakhir_

 _Terbit kan tenggelam_

 _Tertawa kecil kemudian berlinangan_

"Ini akhirnya"

 _Pasang akan surut_

 _Bertemu akan berpisah_

Sosok dengan rambut ntah ijo ntah apa author nggak tau mulai tersenyum miris

"Buset dah.Tu yang nyanyi siapa?"

"Suaranya kek Kashuu lagi boker"

"Syaland lu"

Satu dentaman drum dan semua mulai bernyanyi sambil merangkul sesama

 _Heii Sampai jumpa dilain hari_

 _Untuk kita Bertemu lagi_

'Ntaps, suara gua Leh ugha'

 _Ku relakan dirimu pergi_

 _Meskipun Ku tak siap untuk merindu_

'merindu gua yank.. kek nungguin kamu serasa jadi janda kembali'

 _Ku tak siap Tanpa dirimu_

 _Ku harap terbaik untukmu_

"Saatnya membuat pengakuan ..."

Higekiri merem, kemudian menghela nafas

"Oke gaes.. gua ngaku..."

Beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik Higekiri. Serius

"Gua yang abisin parfum keteknya mutsun"

Anjir

"Maafin gue.. soalnya rambut gue bau apek"

"Iya gua maafin ge.."

Satu isapan ingus dan kini Tsurumaru lah yang membuat pengakuan

"Gua ngaku... Yang ngasih sianida ke tehnya mutsun.. itu gua, maafin gua"

"Iya.. gua maafin"

Mutsun terus kena.. kasihan

"Yang nyelupin Aipon curut.. gua"

"OH, JADI ELU YANG NYEMPLUNGIN AIPHONE GUA?!"

"AMPYUUN BANGS! JANGAN SAKITI DEDEK! DEDEK MASIH SUTJIH!"

najis anjir geleuh

"Batagor kuyyy''

"Hasil ngepet malam tadi"

"Bayar Wang kas goblok"

Gelak tawa pecah, menampakkan kerutan menyerupai kipas di ujung kelopak. Manik bersinar, bahagia takut dan sedih bercampur aduk

Siapa yang peduli dengan air mata yang turun dengan deras?

"Dasar goblok"

"Goblok dipelihara.. mending gua yang lu pelihara"

"Dasar maso"

 **DUUMMM**

Suara dentaman drum mengalihkan pandangan. Ah, Cecep-sensei mulai gila

"Let's start the party!!!"

"HUREE"

AYO GOYANG DUMANG

BIAR HATI SENANG

"SAWER BANGG~"

PIKIRANPUN TENANG

GALAU JADI HILANG

"EAAA"

AYO GOYANG DUMANG

BIAR HATI SENANG

SEMUA MASALAH JADI HILANG

"Gua mau jadi biduan nya njir"

 **16;04**

Siswa kelas 3-5 kini berkumpul kembali. Dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura tempat mbak Kunti biasa bersandar

Menatap satu persatu wajah kusut kek kain belum disetrika. Dengan rambut warna warni, ada ijo.. coklat, item, putih, pirang , biru de el el

Ntu rambut ato es renbow?

"Kore wa odoroita.. kita pisah disini"

Anggukan kecil dilakukan. Beberapa pasang mata hanya menatap ke bawah. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengadah, walau hanya mengintip kecil sekalipun

Dosa woi.. ngintip dikit kek banyak kek sama aja

Tapi mubazir kan ya? :V

 _Bunga sakura itu selalu indah_

 _Setiap kita bersama, setiap kita tertawa_

 _Rupanya masih sama_

"Jangan lupaian gua"

 _CurutGantengMakaseh delete the group_

 _CurutGantengMakaseh delete Pedo2205 and 9 others from Contacts_

"Rut.. lu kepentok apaan?"

"Emak lu nyari bapak baru? Kok lu ampe ngapus grup segala?"

Seketika author ragu... Ni temennya ato siapee?

"Odoroitaka?.."

"-lama kelamaan grup akan sepi. Kontak kalian tidak akan pernah tersentuh. Daripada merindu lebih baik tidak mengingat sama sekali"

"Pikiran paling logis yang pernah aku dengar"

Iris amber meneduh, menatap layar ponsel putih mulus merek aiphon eks harga 209 jutaan

"Kalau begitu. Ini yang terakhir"

 _Hari ini semuanya terjadi_

 _Bagaikan sebuah kilatan cepat yang menyambar_

 _Rasanya baru kemarin kita bercakap_

 _Sekarang waktunya pergi_

Air bening mengalir lambat. Menunduk seraya bergetar. Badai pasti berlalu.. badai pasti berlalu

 _ **Tapi bekas petrikor sulit untuk dilalui**_

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan jauh dari kota ini"

 _ **Kita tak dapat kembali ke tempat ini**_

Rangkulan kecil mendarat, membuat lingkaran kembali. Menyatukan kepala (awas ntar ada kutunye) sembari tersenyum

 _Kita mempunyai tujuan masing masing_

 _Sebuah jalan yang kita tempuh_

 _Tak lagi dapat bersama seperti dulu_

 _ **Ayo bertemu kembali setelah sukses**_

"HUWAAAA MUTSUN, GUA BANYAK DOSA AMA LU.. MAAFIN GUAA"

"YA LORD KASHUU GUA TAU LU BANYAK DOSA.. GUA JUGA"

"DASAR TEMPATNYA DOSA! JADI KEK GUA NAPA? SUCI"

"HUWAAA LU GOBLOK MAKASIH"

"LU ITEM SETAN"

 _Berharap dapat bercanda lagi_

 _Ku menggelengkan kepala cepat_

 _Berbalik badan tak ingin berhadapan_

 _Pada akhirnya.. semua nya akan tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing masing_

 _Tak lagi dapat bercakap cakap dan berkumpul_

 _Kalaupun bisa, kita tidak bisa kembali ke tempat ini_

"Ini sudah sore"

Iris peridot memandang jauh ke depan, tak lagi berhadapan

"Sampai jumpa"

 _Berharap dapat bertemu lagi_

 _Kuucapkan perpisahan dengan lembut_

Manik keemasan ingin sekali memandang untuk yang terakhir kali, ingin sekali menatap wajah mereka

Ingin sekali menatap sampel kulit mereka biar mudah operasi n kuri nggak di ejek alladin

"Jangan berbalik"

Tsurumaru mencegat

"Jangan berbalik pada masa lalu.. lihat ke depan.."

Kepalan tangan terasa kuat, beberapa pasang kaki melangkah maju meninggalkan sebuah tempat sakura yang rindang

"Selamat tinggal! Semoga sukses!!"

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan secara kompak

 _Mereka mulai mekar_

 _Takdir waktu dimana mereka akan gugur_

 _Teman inilah waktunya kita berjalan_

 _Meninggalkan perasaan yang tidak akan berubah, sekarang_

"YAMANBAGIRI!"

 _Kau yang telah memanggil namaku di kala itu_

 _Selamat tinggal kenangan_

 _Aku bahagia karena telah bertemu denganmu_

Hoodie putih dibuka, menatap secara utuh sosok tegap dengan jas biru di penghujung senja

Tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan

 _Maaf, aku selalu tak bisa mengatakannya_

 _Apakah yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu?_

"Bye bye... Mikazuki-sensei.. _daisuki yo!_ "

Ah, akhirnya aku mengatakannya

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **RS Yang Tak Dirindukan**_

 **Krietttt**

Pintu dibuka perlahan, Surai hitam dan pirang menampakkan diri. Tatapan tajam luluh saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Tersenyum miris, mawar putih kemudian layu perlahan

"Selamat hari kelulusan... Hachisuka"

Selang infus tak lagi bergeming

 **The End..**

Bacotan author

Nyehehehe... Akhirnya tamat juga :'v

Harap dimengerti bahwa ini adalah kisah nyata :') selaku mantan kelas 9

Jiaahh mantan :'v

Dear adek kelas, belajar yang rajin :v.. kelas 9 tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan :v

Bagaikan mau bikin telor ceplok mata sapi... Eh yang kebikin malah telor dadar :v...

Kenyataan tak sesuai ekspektasi :v

Nyehehehehe

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M FREEE!!!! *diruqyah pak ishi*

 _ **Pojok Balesan Review :**_

PhantomFandom13 : udah author bales sih, tapi nggak papa lah... Service itu loh.. anu ... Yaah gimana ya XD

KeishuTsuki : nyahahaha :') sama sama :v..

mungkin tiap sekolah berbeza :v

Kuninaga-chan : author selalu menistakan curut , Yamanbagiri dan Laen laen :v

Nik-Ita 774 : nyehehehehe~ arigatou semangatnya :'v

 _ **Zeep... sayonara!!!**_


End file.
